


Lietpol Week: Folk Culture

by postmanbutters



Series: Lietpol Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bedding Ceremony, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: A certain custom has Poland a nervous wreck on his wedding night. Lithuania has an idea of how to calm him down.





	Lietpol Week: Folk Culture

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this fic! and it’s actually a proper length!!

15 March 1386

Poland was feeling slightly dizzy from wine, and slightly dizzy from nerves, and also just very hot in the face.

He knew what was coming, he’d known it all night. Even after being preened all morning and dressed in his finest clothes, his hair plaited and adorned with flowers. Even after seeing Lithuania for the first time, being made to sit for hours and listen to the ceremony, entirely in Latin. Lithuania’s hands had been soft in his, albeit slightly calloused, and he’d held them in his own, trembling, the entire time.

All his irrational fears of Lithuania being old and ugly were long gone. He was handsome and charismatic. He served Poland his bread and salt, poured him wine. He’d touched Poland’s hair gently, told him that his clothes were “very fine”, which had made him blush for the remainder of the hour. 

It was just this one last thing. 

He knew it was custom, he knew that it was simply what royalty had to do, and he knew it was his duty to his people, and Lithuania’s people- but it still felt barbaric!

Poland was Catholic, of course. He was kept pure until his wedding night, and knew absolutely nothing about what was to occur. But still, the consummation had to be verified, and not just by God. 

He had to lay with his husband for the first time ever under the watchful eyes of the Bishop, the new King Jagiełło, and some of the more distinguished guests, Hungary, and her King, Mary. 

Poland could not think of anything more humiliating. He only hoped Lithuania had some idea of what to do, or else he’d be completely lost. 

“Darling?” Lithuania had touched his arm and he jumped, glancing over at him and going red. He hoped he had no Pagan magic that allowed him to read minds. How embarrassing would that be? 

“Are you alright? Getting tired?” Polish weddings went on for days, so it was probable if they went to bed early, the next morning, guests would still be enjoying themselves.

“Um, just a bit,” Poland fanned himself distractedly.

“Perhaps I served you too much wine.” He smiled warmly, brushing his thumb gently against Poland’s flushed cheek,

He laughed weakly, “Perhaps!” 

“Could I get you anything? 

“Um- no,” He demurred, then bit his lip, “Actually, could you take me outside for a moment? I need some air.” 

Lithuania nodded, beaming at the guests beside him and excusing them both. He took Poland by the hand and helped him up. His costume was somewhat cumbersome, so the help was very grateful.

He stumbled outside, holding tight to Lithuania, leaning onto his arm. Touching him had been tentative at first, but he was feeling more comfortable, now, especially with Lithuania so kind and willing. 

“Is something the matter, Polska?” He looked so concerned, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

“Well- I’m just, just a bit nervous,” 

Lithuania’s hand was on his arm, steadying him, “About us? Polska- I am very fond-“ 

“No! No, not about us- you’re so kind, Lietuva, I’m so grateful, really,” Lithuania seemed to be somewhat relieved by that, and offered Poland a small smile.

“I just- you know. I’ve never... I mean, I don’t, like, know if you have, either. It’s just, um. My first time. Tonight. You know.” He felt so stupid, prattling on until Lithuania’s eyes seemed to widen with understanding,

“Oh- our wedding night. Of course. I didn’t even think- I’m so sorry, Polska, I must seem so insensitive.” 

Poland shook his head, not wanting any blame to be placed upon Lithuania. Suddenly he felt too young to be married. 

“In my culture, we don’t share the same tradition, but I know I’m Catholic now, and I’ll be baptized and um- atoned,” Lithuania was floundering somewhat, he had no idea what the proper terms were and wasn’t too incredibly happy about being forced into Catholicism, but he knew it wasn’t the time to bring it up. Perhaps when he was more comfortable. 

“Oh-!” Instead of being offended like he’d expected, Poland seemed much more calm, “So you, like... know how?” 

“Um. Yes.” Lithuania sighed, already he had some qualms with these Catholic customs. Sex was part of nature! Part of life. Nothing to be as frightened of as Poland seemed to be. 

“Polska, you don’t need to worry. I’ll take care of you, as I’m supposed to.” 

Poland looked at him with big eyes, “You know they have to watch, right?” 

Lithuania laughed, another horrid custom, “Yes, I was informed. It’s dumb, isn’t it?” He had said the words before he had time to think, and immediately winced. This was Poland’s custom, he shouldn’t speak any ill of it. He was very lucky to have the opportunity to form a union with such a powerful country. He had to keep that in the forefront of his mind, “I didn’t mean-“ 

“-Yes!” Poland almost shouted, grabbing Lithuania’s hands hard, “Yes, I despise it! I wish there was something we could do- no one listens to me,” 

Lithuania looked at Poland, and really saw him. Past all the powder and the flowers, Poland was just as anxious as he was. 

Before he could stop himself, he leaned foreword and kissed him right on the mouth.

He could feel him tense at first, clearly not expecting it, but after a moment of stillness, he began to tentatively kiss back. 

They’d kissed once, in front of the Bishop, but it’d been chased and closed mouthed. Now, Poland wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him closer. What he lacked in experience, he certainly made up for in enthusiasm.

“Is that alright?” Lithuania asked, pulling back to admire Poland’s kiss swollen lips. 

“Yes! Yes, that was good. You’re totally good at that!” 

Lithuania smiled sheepishly, “Thank you, Polska.” 

“I actually like you. I thought I wouldn’t.” Poland said in a stroke of honesty, even though he’d been warned to be on his best behavior. 

He was scared Lithuania might be upset, but he only laughed again, which made Poland’s heart squeeze and like him even more.

“Polska,” Lithuania began carefully, “I have an idea, but please don’t think less of me for it,” 

Poland was all ears, nodding along. If anything Lithuania thought of could soothe his anxiety, he would do it. 

“Perhaps, if we go somewhere very quiet, I could show you- um, what to do. So you won’t feel so unprepared tonight. We are already married, so, I don’t think it would be a sin, right?” He was red, he could feel it, and he could see that Poland was as well. 

“Oh!” Poland gasped slightly, giving him another wide eyed look, “I suppose... I suppose it wouldn’t be a sin.” 

“Is there anywhere we could go where no one could look?” 

Where they stood, just outside the door from the festivities, they could still hear drunken revelries, the clinking of drinks. Finding somewhere completely private would be a challenge, especially as the guest of honor, but Poland knew every inch of his castle well.

“I think I have an idea.” 

He led Lithuania by his hand away from the castle and towards the grounds. The noises from the party grew quieter and quieter, and Lithuania felt better for it. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to look at Poland’s property before the ceremony, and it was beautiful. All sprawling rye fields and gardens, flourishing with springtime. No guests had wandered so far out, and it was almost silent except for the sounds of nature, a creek seemed to be close by. 

Poland stopped in a small clearing, smiling shyly. 

“Sometimes I come out here when I don’t want to work,” He admitted, cheeks a ruddy pink, “No one else ever does. Maybe we could come here together, later, and bring a book, or something,” 

“That sounds lovely, Polska.” He gave Poland a genuine grin, reaching out a hand to tilt up his chin gently, getting a better look at his pretty face, “You’re very beautiful.” 

Poland could feel his cheeks burning, he took a step closer, “Thank you, Lietuva... I think you are, as well.” 

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Poland bit his lip in thought, and then nodded, looking determined.

Lithuania was surprised by the strength in his eyes. He’d heard Poland was a formative leader, but he came across as somewhat youthful and carefree, he saw now, the kind of fire in him that made him so incredibly special. 

He wanted to be part of it so badly, to protect it. In an instant, he was so, so grateful that Poland had been chosen for him. He knew they would be an incredible team.

“Alright,” Lithuania spoke softly, to be as gentle as possible. 

He began by very carefully untying the sash across Poland’s waist and setting it in the grass. Poland turned around then, gesturing to the neat buttons that ran down the back of his finely sewn tunic. His hair, golden in the orange light, fell down his back, and Lithuania moved it with tenderness over his shoulder before tending to the buttons.

Poland slid his tunic off his shoulders, revealing his cotton undershirt. Lithuania marveled at every inch of skin, his shoulders were freckled, so he kissed them, and heard Poland laugh breathily.

His undershirt and pants had joined his tunic in the grass, and he was naked, hugging himself from shyness, and the breeze. He stared at Lithuania who was still clothed, feeling all at once very nervous, but also very brave. 

“Do I, um, please you?” He asked, tilting his head up slightly in a cocky manner, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly in a smile, because he knew the answer.

“Yes,” Lithuania nodded, “You look very, very fine.” 

Poland buried his face in his hands as he broke out into a huge smile. 

Lithuania got undressed without much fanfare, and then took Poland’s hand and kissed it. 

Poland looked him up and down, drinking in every inch. Lithuania was more muscled than he was, his skin more tan, and Poland found that he liked how he looked very much. 

“Can I?” He asked, taking another step towards Poland, he was very close now.

“You may.” Poland replied.

Lithuania kissed him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush. He felt how soft Poland was under his hands, how malleable the skin was on his hips. 

Poland was making soft noises and kissing back much more boldly than the time before, Lithuania felt proud that he was picking up on it. 

He pulled back, “I don’t want to hurt you- we don’t have any oil,” Poland nodded, although he didn’t exactly know what the oil would be for, “But I can make you feel good, and then you could try on me, if you’d like?” 

“Yes. Absolutely.” Poland seemed more confident now, his hands finding purchase on Lithuania’s shoulders. 

“Tell me if I should stop.” Lithuania warned, and then he got onto his knees in the grass. 

He pressed his lips against Poland’s thighs, and he gasped, almost folding at the waist. 

Lithuania used his hand to make him hard, and Poland was moaning already, lovely sounds that he hadn’t realized he’d wanted to hear all day. 

When he was leaking and began to grab at his hair a bit more insistently, he took him into his mouth, which was easy, and Poland gasped. He loved that sound as well.

He lapped at the head of his cock and bobbed his head, and that seemed to be all it took before Poland finished without warning. Lithuania coughed, then swallowed, and looked up at Poland’s pink, blissful face. 

“Did it feel good?” 

“Yes-!” He panted, steadying his breath, “Yes, thank you,” He got down on his knees without much warning and wrapped his arms around Lithuania, pulling him into a hug. 

“Lietuva,” He began, moving back so he could look him in the eye, “You are truly the best husband I could’ve been given. I was so worried!” 

“Polska,” Lithuania smiled, wiping his mouth, “That’s very kind. I am lucky to have been given you, as well.” 

“Should I do that to you?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’m just afraid I won’t be good.” 

Lithuania shook his head, moving his hand to gently smooth down Poland’s lovely hair, “I’ll tell you what to do, alright?” 

“Alright.” Poland nodded, and Lithuania stood. 

He was a bit surprised to find Lithuania was somewhat bigger than him, and hard already. He just stared for a moment, eye to eye. Kind of. 

“You could touch, if you like,” 

He dutifully reached up to run his hand along the full length of the cock, getting familiar. He could feel him twitch under the touch, and knew he was doing something right. 

“That’s good, now touch a bit lighter,” He followed instructions, being very gentle and handling Lithuania’s dick with something like reverence. 

“You’re doing so well, Polska,” Poland was blushing, he quite liked compliments like that. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled in response, looking up shyly at Lithuania. He was glad to see Lithuania looking pleased, he wanted to return the favor. 

Feeling a little brave from so much praise, he leaned foreword and planted a kiss on the head of his cock. 

Lithuania grinned, stifling his laugh. He didn’t want to ruin Poland’s pleasant mood. 

“You fit your mouth around, if you’d like, but try to keep your teeth out of the way.” 

Poland did just that, but with some trouble. He felt like his mouth might be too small for this business, but he put his hand back onto what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, and by the sound Lithuania made, he felt like that was the right thing to do. 

“Oh- good, Polska, you’re doing perfectly-“ Lithuania threaded his hand through his hair, but tried his best not to muss the braids,

“Just- keep doing that.” 

Poland made a muffled “mph” in response, and continued his hard work. His jaw felt a bit tired, but Lithuania was being so encouraging that he didn’t want to disappoint.

“That’s so nice,” He breathed, “I’ll tell you when to stop, alright,” He figured Poland would not appreciate him finishing in his mouth if he’d never tasted anything like it before. 

“Oh- alright-“ He gently pushed Poland’s forehead, nudging him off, but it was a second too late, and he’d accidentally finished on Poland’s cheek. Thankfully, not his eye.

“I’m sorry, Polska!” He kneeled down immediately, reaching foreword to wipe his cheek clean, then his hand against the grass. 

Poland was all wide-eyed, looking flushed and happy. 

“Was that alright?” Lithuania asked, holding onto his shoulders.

“Yes!” Poland was very enthusiastic, “Yes, thank you!” He threw his arms around Lithuania again and kissed his cheek. 

“You did so well, how are your nerves?” 

“Gone! No nerves at all.” Poland looked brilliant like this, but maybe a bit cold now that the excitement had died down.

After some more kissing, they got dressed quickly, and Poland made sure neither of them looked ruffled. Not much could be done for Poland’s hair, but he figured with the way everyone was drinking before they’d snuck off, no one would notice. 

Hand in hand they ran back to the castle, giddy and beaming, and there were no troubles that night, even with the Bishop.

**Author's Note:**

> so the folk customs i’ve included are: salt, bread, and wine, which is a polish custom (no wedding cake!), the way poland was “prepared” and made up, and then of course, the bedding ceremony! which is just awful!! idk how they did it back in the day.


End file.
